leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Viktor/Background/@comment-30732836-20161212052532
My verdict as a Viktor main (LONG READ, TL;DR at the end): Ever since I started playing this game in late 2015, I fell in love with the Machine Herald and almost instantly bought him with a scrap of money for RP after trying him out a little when he was up in Free Week. I have a thing for tech and mechanical themes in fantasy realms a.k.a "futuristic" anachronism in a world of swords and magic... Anyway, little did I know of how much potential that Viktor had as a Champion. He's surprisingly versatile in his kit; he has a point-target ability, an area CC device, an infamously powerful linear "skillshot" which also serves as one of the best wave-clearing abilities in the game EVER, and a small, controllable AoE Ult that mops the Rift with its victims like the floating zappy Roomba of death that it is. I can strongly recommend Viktor for practicing Mid-laners looking for a reliable yet powerful character to familiarize themselves in the very coveted lane. He is almost idiot-proof, which makes him excellent for all skill-levels, since his gameplay allows him to be able to catch up from an early game slump fairly easier than the others if you know what' you're doing. His unique Hextech Core item that he always starts with. It's both a blessing and a curse, you automatically have a fairly decent scaling AP item from the start but you are only limited to 5 core items afterwards... ...Other than the Hextech Core, his whole kit makes him one of the more harder targets to gank and is incredibly powerful if you are good at kiting; His Q is point-target, making it a very good last-hit assistant because if you can juggle it right, you can score 2 at once with a Q on a low minion, followed by a quick empowered AA on another low minion. Another thing to note is that once you Augment Q, this significantly increases your ability to kite thanks to the very helpful Movement Speed burst that happens every time you land a Q. There are loads of situations where his W is very helpful; it can block off choke points, disrupt a 5v5 and quickly turn the situation to your team's favor, or simply seal the fate of any unlucky fool/s that happened to be too slow in running out of the Prison with a deft Q-E-AA combo plus Thunderlord proc. His E, arguably his most popular ability and what he's well known for in the League community, is one of the best wave-clearing abilities in the game. It is atrociously powerful even in early games, and is always a must to max out in-game to be able to zone out the enemy, destroy minion waves and enemies alike and just laugh at how the enemy team is scurrying away just to not get hit by the Death Ray. (If Death Ray is not the first ability you Upgrade when you get Hextech Core Mk1... Bless your heart.) His R does not need any more explanation. Press it on top of a busy clash and watch the Gold come in... Or not if you're unlucky. Ever since the Mage Update of V6.20, it has become quite easier to catch up than it has than ever. Though Mk1 became more expensive early game, that problem quickly gets thrown out of the window since you can get to Mk3 a lot easier with the price reduction of it and various updates on his own stats and many AP items means that he can be a little more independent from the g l o r i o u s HexCore Mk3 than pre-Mage Update Viktor; you can effortlessly get to 200 AP or higher in the first 10 minutes of the game if you're comfortably ahead! An achievement only a few other AP Mages can achieve like Veigar or... Yeah just Veigar I guess? (Correct me if I'm wrong) All in all, he's one of few Champions that you can never go wrong with in any situation, and I'm happy that his play rate is slowly increasing as he deserves. Viktor, the Machine Herald, the LCS Booty Call for Mid Laners, and a very well designed Champion both visually and in gameplay. Just steer clear for good Syndras, Xeraths and Brands. They usually have a better chance of tearing Viktor a new one than other adversaries in the lane. TL;DR: Viktor is as glorious as he claims to be. He's a very solid Champion inside out and you should have no trouble getting used to him in a short amount of time.